


Steve Rogers is Not a Blushing Virgin

by PaxieAmor



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, sorry I'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what everyone thinks, Steve Rogers is <i>not</i> a Blushing Virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers is Not a Blushing Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://zarabithia.tumblr.com/post/40281600578/also-i-want-fic-where-steve-is-getting-hot-and) on tumblr. 
> 
> Forgive me.

Steve walked into the drug store, waving hello to Mary, who was sweeping in front of the counter; she was a nice kid, working her way through college, where she was studying business management. It would look good on her resume, she insisted, her working her way up from cashier to manager; he planned on passing her name along to Tony the next time he complained about his ~~minions~~ employees.

“Good morning, Captain!” she said cheerily, walking behind the counter and putting her broom away. “Are you here for more multivitamins?” Steve smiled, shaking his head.

“No, thank you, Mary,” he replied as he strolled into an aisle, picking up a few things before heading back to the counter. “I’m here for something else today.” Mary looked at the items as he placed them in front of her, blushing slightly. “Is something wrong?”

“No! Of course not!” She quickly moved the items—a large box of condoms and two bottles of lube—into the bag, totaling the purchase. “I just… wouldn’t think of you buying these for yourself…” Steve laughed, swiping his debit card through the keypad.

“Are you kidding?” he asked. “These are _way_ better than 8 condoms a month the army used to give us, I’d happily buy them for myself.” Mary’s blush deepened, and Steve left her waving awkwardly as he walked out of the store and towards home.

***

“We’re going to need some… supplies… if you want to keep going…” Never before had Steve heard Tony Stark sound so shy about sex, something he _clearly_ enjoyed more than life itself. The first kiss had been chaste, neither of them wanting to dive in too quickly, to take any chance that the other didn’t want it as much as they did. The second kiss was better, both realizing that they were completely on board for what was going to happen next. Clothes were lost, strung down the hallway as they made their way to Steve’s room; he thought maybe he’d seen Clint stick his head out of his bedroom and pull it back in quickly. It was for the best really.

Mostly because they didn’t make it to the bedroom before Tony decided that he had to blow Steve right in the hallway.

They were in his bedroom now, on his bed. Steve had spent the last ten minutes or so exploring every inch of Tony with his tongue, taking his time licking around the tip of his cock. He just put his mouth around Tony’s cock when he heard the request for ‘supplies’. He chuckled with Tony’s dick still in his mouth, feeling the man shudder against his tongue.

“First drawer on your right,” he said with a grin, taking delight in Tony’s bewildered look as he reached into the drawer and pulled out handful of condoms and a tube of lube.

“Expecting this, were you?” Tony asked, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Steve shrugged his shoulders, smiling innocently.

“A good soldier is always prepared, Mister Stark.” 


End file.
